Til Death Do Us Part
In The Final Chapter ' |image= |series= |production=40510-568 |producer(s)= |story= |script= David Weddle and Bradley Thompson |director=Winrich Kolbe |imdbref=tt0708492 |guests=Marc Alaimo as Dukat, Casey Biggs as Damar, Jeffrey Combs as Weyoun, Aron Eisenberg as Nog, Louise Fletcher as Kai Winn, Barry Jenner as Admiral Ross, Salome Jens as Female Changeling, Penny Johnson as Kasidy Yates, Deborah Lacey as Sarah Sisko, James Otis as Solbor |previous_production=Penumbra |next_production=Strange Bedfellows |episode=DS9 S07E18 |airdate= 14 April 1999 |previous_release=Penumbra |next_release=Strange Bedfellows |story_date(s)=Unknown |group="N"}} (2375) |previous_story=Dark Frontier |next_story=The Disease }} =Summary= Kai Winn visits DS9 and tells the Emissary that she will officiate his marriage to Yates, and not the Vedek that Sisko chose. After leaving Sisko's office, Winn has what she thinks is her first vision from the Prophets ever. They say that "the Sisko has faltered," that the Prophets have chosen her for "a great task," and that she will be aided by a guide who has "the wisdom of the land." Dax and Worf continue arguing even after being separately interrogated by the Breen. Worf's jealousy of Julian Bashir is confirmed when Ezri drowsily declares her love for him. Dukat arrives at DS9 and visits Kai Winn, posing as Anjohl Tennan, a Bajoran farmer whose life was spared during the occupation by Winn's intervention. Winn believes then that this is the man the Prophets sent to be her guide, someone who has "the wisdom of the land." Winn and Anjohl quickly become very close, to the disapproval of Solbor, one of Winn's aides. Kasidy is angry when Benjamin tells her what the Prophets said of their engagement to be married. Despite a discussion with Kira Nerys and another vision from the Prophets reaffirming their warning, Benjamin marries Kasidy in a last-minute ceremony officiated by Admiral Ross. Weyoun orders Damar to go on a trip aboard a Jem'Hadar ship with him but doesn't tell him where. Arriving at the rendezvous point, some Breen soldiers beam in along with Dax and Worf. Weyoun announces that the Breen have allied themselves with the Dominion. =Errors and Explanations= Nit Central # Mike-This-Alliance-Cant-Be-Good-Ram on Thursday, April 15, 1999 - 9:39 pm: Why didn't anyone on the station recognize Dukat?!? Dan R. on Friday, April 16, 1999 - 10:51 am: Because he looked Bajoran....he looks incredibly different as a Bajoran than as a Cardy....though I would THINK someone would recognize that voice! That voice is so distinct! I would think any Bajoran would recognize the voice....he was apparently the one in charge of torturing Bajor and seems to be the most hated off all Cardies... # What are those two pink and blue things on Siskos desk? Dan R. on Friday, April 16, 1999 - 10:51 am: I think they were Bajoran candles...it had a Bajoran symbol on the middle of them...I guess it was suppose to be part of the rituals of a Bajoran wedding..... # Dan R. on Friday, April 16, 1999 - 10:51 am: When Damar is packing Dukat's things he puts a phaser in the bag...but then we see Dukat walking onto the Promenade with the same bag.......why didn't any alarms go off??? In the episode with Tosk O'Brien sets the sensors in the doors to fry that one hunter...also in the episode where the school blows up O'Brien mentions something about weapons detectors on the promenade....surely that phaser would have set a few of those alarms off...course that would mean Odo would come to investigate, talk to Anjel (SP?), recognize the voice of Dukat and arrest him and have Bashir scan his lifesigns to prove he is a cardy............but then of course that means no story! ;-) dwmarch on Friday, April 16, 1999 - 4:59 pm: Remember though that Dukat ran DS9 for many years back when it was known as Terok Nor. He of all people would know how to get a phaser past those scanners! # Shane Tourtellotte on Saturday, April 17, 1999 - 6:29 pm: In the last year or so, when we've seen Damar chug kanar, it's been very thick stuff. His 'hair of the dog' after Weyoun woke him was considerably thinner. Maybe he’s taking more water with it! =Notes= Category:Episodes Category:Deep Space Nine